The Majara Stone
by Darc Eclips
Summary: This story is about a young boy who discovers that he was blessed with the powers of one of the elemental spirits.


A long, long, long time ago before the initial start of the current world, three people, whose hard work and long training sessions paid off, became rulers of the old world. A woman named Ayane who was quite skillful in the arts of taijutsu. A man named Kyro who was skillful with a staff. Lastly another man named Argo, who was a sword master. These 3 young individuals were known for the adept skill as warriors, but also known for the kindness they showed to the people they ruled over. During their rule there were no acts of violence, and no one dared opposed them because of their power. Lurking in the darkness watching and waiting was one person, a person by the code name of Despair.

Despair was a tricky one, after he saw all of the love and respect the three warriors got, he became jealous. He began to wonder why and how they were gifted with such magnificent power, and why they chose to use their power for good only, it did not make any sense. The more attention he saw these three warriors get, the more his envy rose; that is when he decided to take action.

Unbeknownst to the town's people and to the warriors, Despair crept into the forbidden chambers of a secret library and found books about gaining ultimate power. He stole the books, and began to conduct experiments that he learned from the book in the secrecy of his home. By reading these forbidden books he learned that he can gain unimaginable power by altering his body and DNA.

He began making potions and injecting needles into himself. In a matter of days he began to look younger, as if in his early 20's and muscular, but the most startling revelation was that he could manipulate and control electricity. Although he had power at his finger tips, he knew that if he had defeated these warriors the people of the world would disown him. That was when he came across a most powerful spell that he could create, the Majara Stone. With the Majara Stone, he could wish for anything except the murder or death of a person. He believed that with the Majara Stone he could change the heart of everyone person on earth and have them join his side.

All he needed to create the Majara Stone was the four spirits that made up the earth; wind, ground, water, and fire. He realized that if he traveled to the ends of the earth to fight these four spirits the three warriors would definitely know something was a miss. Despair quickly figured out that he needed a distraction, a hoard of people who could distract the three warriors, while he went to war with the four spirits at the ends of the earth. Despair enlisted the aid of 100 men and women who had a common dislike of the three warriors. Despair took them in and gave them their own set of unique powers with his forbidden experiments. Today people who have special powers that make them almost super human are called people with a blood line trait. They are called that because the powers that their ancestors gained from Despair were genetically passed down to them, if they are worthy.

While Despairs army waged war against the three warriors, Despair went quickly to work at obtaining these 4 spirits. He started with the ground spirit first, then the fire spirit, next in line was the water spirit, and then lastly wind spirit, he put all of them into a single jar after their defeat. The spirits have been on earth since the beginning of time, and there true purpose was to balance out good and evil on earth, but with them out of the way the balance had shifted. Once the spirits were defeated the land, that was once unified, separated, this separation caused formation of continents and countries. Once Despair captured them he began working on his last phase of the operation; the creation of the Majara Stone.

On the other side of the planet a larger war was breaking out, the warriors had to fight Despairs 100 man army. The 3 warriors fought quite valiantly together, taking out each foe with a couple of blows, without breaking a sweat. With their incredible speed and agility they swept through the large army without getting 1 scratch. The three warriors felt some pity for the people who were cursed with the blood line trait. Although they were not totally innocent for their actions, the warriors did not want to grant death upon these people, so they let these people live. Their main point of focus was stopping Despair from creating the Majara Stone.

Else where in a dark, but large cavern underground Despair, had created the ultimate weapon, the Majara Stone. The last ingredient that was needed to complete the entire process was the souls of 500,000 people. The stone automatically took the souls of the weakest people on earth and their life force infused with Majara Stone. The warriors watched as the world was falling apart, unable to find Despair, and unable to stop the death of the people, they felt useless and beaten.

Despair who wanted to use the Majara Stone after the defeat of the warriors, abandoned the cavern, put the Majara Stone into his pocket, and left to fight in the final battle against the warriors.

It was not the warriors who found Despair, but Despair who had found the warriors. The final battle took place on a small island called Mythic Island, to the people of the current world. This is where the battle for the world took place.

Although Despair seemed in control of everything, and everything seemed to fall into his favor, he still did not have enough power to defeat the warriors. The warriors did not wish to kill Despair as they were peace loving people who did not believe in killing. They smacked Despair around for 5 days, but Despair did not give up, he kept on using his electrical powers to put a halt to the warrior's attacks, but to no avail that did not happen.

Finally having enough of this endless cycle of beatings on the 7th day Despair decided to use the Majara Stone to get every person on Earth to bow down to him. The warriors were not going to let that happen though. As Despair took the stone out of his pocket to grant his wish, Argo through a sword at his hand piercing his palm, Despair retracted his hand holding it in anguish. The Majara Stone fell out of his hand and began to roll of a cliff into an icy sea below them. Argo then began bashing Despair with his bare hands near the edge of the cliff, and Ayane wanted to assist Argo by kicking Despair of the cliff. She miscalculated how close they were to the edge, and she ended kicking Argo and Despair off the cliff, and she ended falling in with them. Kyro who saw the Majara Stone finally roll off the cliff, jumped off after it. As Kyro was free falling from the cliff he grabbed the Majara Stone and made one wish. Kyro wanted to restore balance to the world, but he knew that he could not simply just wish the four spirits back to life, because spirits do not have a physical form. Instead he wished that the four spirits would be reincarnated and infused into an unborn child in the distant future. He said the distant future just incase any of Despairs follower gained enough power and tried to seek out these four spirits that lay dormant in the four children. He had to make sure that all of Despairs followers were gone for good.

Once Kyro made the Majara Stone started to glow with a white light and four shards of the Majara Stone disappeared of into the distance. That was a sign that the four spirits who were imprisoned within the stone were set free. Kyro took one last look at the site, before falling into the freezing water with his fellow warriors and Despair. To get rid of the warriors Despair used one final tactic, at tactic that would possibly kill him, but would take out the warriors with him, his tactic had a 70 percent chance of success. While in the water Despair let all the electricity he could control and manipulate flow through the water. Knowing the water was a great electrical conductor he put all his strength into this attack.

The survivors, who were left, looked on from the cliff at the water below. All that could be seen were the electrical lights that were going off under the water. Suddenly with a large booming noise the lights ceased. The people waited to see if any of the warriors, or Despair himself would surface from the water, but no one came out of the water. A few of the brave people who witnessed this event ventured into the water later on, but there were no bodies to be found. The people of Mythic Island built a large memorial to commemorate the warriors that fought so valiantly, and they burned all of Despairs forbidden books so that no person shall ever use them again.

1000 years have passed since that very event and the world has changed in many ways. The world which is no longer unified is broken into 6 different continents. Each continent is controlled by a supreme warrior. The warrior who is the strongest in their land are eligible of becoming ruler of the continent. Below the supreme warrior who deals with legal affairs, are the warrior militias. They are the armed forces of their country, and they defend their country from other continents along with the supreme warrior, or they deal with tasks that pertain to their continent or village.

Being a warrior in today's time period is a very honorable thing to do. To be a warrior many have to endure 5 years of warrior school to learn the basic, starting at age 7. There are few who make the cut to warrior status and many who fail even before they begin. The story of the Majara Stone is about to unfold and it is going to begin in the continent called Seika.


End file.
